wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior lore
All that can be said about warriors and lore is that there has always been warriors in every race, from the murlocs to the tauren! Anyone willing to take up arms to defend their people can be classed as a warrior. As there is no real lore for warriors, this page shall be used to list famous, historical and/or legendary warriors. Burning Crusade Update: With the 7/31/06 update concerning the Burning Crusade expansion, it has been revealed that the Blood Elf race will not be able to play the Warrior class, in lieu of gaining the Hunter class. This decision has been met in the forums with a large amount of controversy, but has since - and not surprisingly - died down. The defensive arguments for the exclusion of a Warrior class for blood elves can be found in a stub in the Blood elf controversy section. Main Races Human Warriors Anduin Lothar, the Lion of Azeroth, Supreme Allied Commander, fell in battle against Orgrim Doomhammer. Danath Trollbane: member of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor; missing since the closure of the Dark Portal. Dwarven Warriors Magni Bronzebeard: King of Ironforge Muradin Bronzebeard, a Mountain King was the head of the Explorer's Guild. He was killed by Arthas in Northrend. Kurdran Wildhammer: Currently leading Wildhammer dwarves in Outland in Shadowmoon Valley. Falstad Dragonreaver: Thane of the Wildhammer clan Night Elven Warriors Kur'talos Ravencrest was the original leader of the Night Elf resistance during the War of the Ancients. He died not long after Archimonde first joined the battle. Jarod Shadowsong was the head of the Kaldorei/Tauren/Earthen/Demigod army that fought Archimonde at the end of the War of the Ancients. He (barely) survived melee combat with the Defiler. His fate remains unknown. Desdel Stareye was the inept leader of the Kaldorei resistance to the Burning Legion. He was killed by an attack that most other warriors would have seen coming. The demon hunter Illidan, who is an accomplished warrior and sorcerer. Gnomish Warriors Most gnomish warriors were killed or radiated inside Gnomeregan while defending their home from the troggs. Some of the gnome warriors who were mutated by radiation still roam the upper levels of Gnomeregan. Draenei Warriors Orc Warriors Blackhand was the chieftain of the Blackrock clan and the original Warchief and the puppet of Gul'dan. Broxigar, a Horde warrior and veteran of the First, Second, and Third Wars, who was thrown back to the War of the Ancients by Nozdormu and battled the Burning Legion, dying after inflicting an injury upon Sargeras himself. Durotan was the chieftain of the Frostwolf clan. He was killed by agents of Gul'dan after betraying them. Grom Hellscream, a blademaster, died from his injuries in the aftermath of killing Mannoroth and freeing the orcs from their bloodlust forever. Kargath Bladefist, chieftain of the Shattered Hand Clan, founding member of the Shadow Council and current warchief of the Fel orcs. Kilrogg Deadeye, the accomplished chieftain of the great Bleeding Hollow clan during the first and second war (though considering his age, he was chieftain for a long time). Orgrim Doomhammer killed Blackhand and half-liberated the Horde from their bloodlust by slaughtering Gul'dan and the warlocks. He died from fatal injuries after freeing orcs from the Internment camps. Thrall, son of Durotan, is the current Warchief of the Horde (though it is important to note that he is also a Shaman and a Far Seer). Troll Warriors Vol'jin, the leader of the Darkspear Trolls. He is also a Witch Doctor. Zul'jin, ruler of the Amani trolls during the Second War, also a hunter. Tauren Warriors Cairne Bloodhoof is the Tauren Grand Chief (he may also be a shaman of sorts). Tagar: Commander of tauren forces during the time Rexxar sought to recruit the Tauren to battle Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's forces. Forsaken Warriors Other Races The Pit Lord Magtheridon was the ruler of Outland until deposed by Illidan. Rexxar: Though clearly a beastmaster, he is mighty in warrior-like hand to hand combat. Category:Warriors Category:Lore Category:Classes